tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Malfunction
Major Malfunction is a gold colored Scout who possesses an affinity for anything gold. His theme is the Chrome Gadget Zone from Sonic 3. Appearance Major Malfunction appears to be a normal Scout aside from his gold colored shirt, socks, and bandages who wears a Batter's Helm painted Australium Gold, Deus Specs, Pip-Boy, and a Grizzled Veteran's Badge. Although not part of his appearance, a large amount of gold/Australium bars and gold statues usually signify he is present in the area. While appearing to be a living Scout, Major Malfunction is actually a specially designed Scout Robot used for transporting Australium. His outer skin can be removed, revealing him to be a normal Scout Robot made from solid gold with glowing yellow eyes. Biography Major Malfunction was originally a Scout robot built to transport briefcases full of vital Australium across the battlefield. Unfortunately for him and everyone else, during one of his routine missions in Goldrush, he was mistaken for the enemy by a RED Soldier who fired a rocket at him. The explosion knocked the Australium from the briefcase which Major began quickly trying to pick back up. However, the Australium caused adverse affects on his programming and giving him the powers he would later become known for, thus changing him into Major Malfunction. The now insane Major Malfunction then turned every mercenary, RED and BLU, in the area into Gold Statues before heading off into the world in search of gold/Australium. Recently, Major has gotten an upgrade and is now working with a mysterious organization. His task is to travel the TF2/Gmod world, gathering data on undiscovered Freaks. Behavior and Personality To most mercenaries who have been lucky enough to escape being turned to gold, he is described as cheerful, hyperactive, and just plain unpredictable. Major enjoys successfully stealing gold or gold colored hats from whoever possesses, and usually takes the time to laugh at his victims, whether they are still alive or lifeless gold statues. While most would think he finds a sadistic pleasure in tormenting his victims and turning them into statues, but in truth, he just loves the looks on their faces. However, Major's shenanigans often bring him into contact with freaks stronger than him, but since much of Major's original programming remains active, he possesses knowledge on a large number of freaks and therefore, possesses the knowledge on how to avoid them. In the event that he does run into a freak, his personality changes from cheerful and goofy, to cowardly and panicky. Regardless, the second he finds himself safe again, he returns to his normal personality. As for why he decides to change others into statues; it usually just depends on who he finds and how they act. Major Malfunction is not bothered by someone stealing his gold, mostly because he usually forgets where he hides the gold he steals. This does not mean it's safe to steal any gold from his hundreds of stashes while he is in the area. While it has yet to happen, Major Malfunction could react violently to someone stealing his gold if he were to see it happen. Powers and Abilities Major's current skills are the result of coming in contact with the unstable Australium. He possesses a few freak worthy skills, but few are meant to be used offensively. His powers include: *'Midas Touch': This is by far Major's most famous ability and without it might not be considered a freak. Like a walking Saxxy, Major has the ability to turn anyone he touches into a gold statue. There's rarely a specific reason for Major using this ability, sometimes for making an escape or sometimes just because he wants to. Either way, this ability can and will stop any enemy freak in his/her tracks, but how long it lasts is the bigger question. *'Enhanced Strength': While not enough to fight the stronger freaks in hand to hand combat, it is clear that Major does possess more strength than a normal Scout, or a Heavy for that matter. Major Australium Overdrive.jpg|Major using his Australium Overdrive. 2014-01-06 00003.jpg|Major surprising a RED Spy with his grenade launcher. Major's Midas Touch.jpg|Major turning a soldier into gold using his Midas Touch. Major's Weapons.jpg|Major dancing among his collection of golden weapons. *'Enhanced Durability': Major has proven that he can take a significant amount of damage before deciding he should leave. He's shrugged off rockets, bullets, bombs, lasers, and even other freaks when trying to retrieve the gold he seeks. *'Australium Overdrive': One of Major's most amazing abilities, the Australium Overdrive is essentially an Übercharge that instead of making him invulnerable, it increases Major's speed to impossible levels. Using this ability, Major can travel several miles in a blink of an eye. The only downside to this ability is that it can only be used once a day and leaves Major almost completely powerless after it wears off. *'Mastery of Weapons': After his original programming was altered, Major gained the ability to flawlessly use the weapons of the other classes. Aside from gold versions of the standard Scout weapons, Major also possesses a golden grenade launcher and a golden Original rocket launcher. Faults and Weaknesses *No matter the situation, MM will always laugh at his enemy when he turns them into a statue. If said enemy is strong enough to break out right away, MM would be leaving himself open for attack or would not have got far enough away to be safe. His Chrysopoeia power is also limited to physical contact, meaning he has to manually touch his enemies in order to transmogrify them into gold. Aside from those said weaknesses, users of Restoration, Flawless Restoration, and Absolute Restoration are capable of restoring Major Malfunction's transmogrifications. *On occasions, MM has left in the middle of fights because a gold bar or gold hat caught his eye. This could be used to distract him in battle or even lure him into a trap. *MM is slower than a normal Scout/Scout Robot, and he can only use his Australium Overdrive once every 24 hours. If he was to get attacked after having just used his Australium Overdrive, it would be very difficult for him to escape. *As an Android, MM is very sensitive to electricity and EMPs, electricity being even more dangerous due to gold's high conductivity. This means that it would be physically impossible for him to fight enemies like Crazy Machine without the use of weapons. This causes users of electricity-based users to gain the upper hand over him. He will also suffer a power outage once he comes into contact with liquids like water, which also makes users of liquid based powers have a great advantage over him. Users of Technology Manipulation however, can alter and hack his diagnostics, and turn him either into a villainous enemy, or even a heroic ally. * Despite possessing knowledge of the most dangerous freaks, he does not possess knowledge of the weaker or newer freaks. Because of this, if he was to come into contact with a newer freak, he might not even realize he's in danger. *While his Enhanced Strength is decent enough, it doesn't guarantee that he's left unaffected by gravity, balance, and mass. Moreover, users of Supernatural to Absolute Strength are capable of overpowering him. He's also not above Newtons's Three Laws of Motion either. What can also take advantage of his strength is when users of Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Muscle or Strength Manipulation, as well as Strength Reduction. *It is possible that Major Malfunction's durability can be compromised by powerful enough attacks, as well as certain other powers like Absolute Strength and Durability Negation. Trivia *Even though Major Malfunction is colored gold, he's classified as a member of the YLW team. *Excluding the Saxxy and Scattergun, the weapons that Major uses are weapons that he stole from members of the RED team that changed him into Major Malfunction. *He got his name from the RED Scout that watched him turn the Soldier into a statue and then asked, "What is your major malfunction, brother?" Notes *The Scout model used for Major is the Gold and Silver Scout hex created by The Freakin' Scout's A Spy!. The same goes for all of Major's gold weapons. *Anyone is free to feature Major Malfunction in a video as long as I am given credit. Search Derpy Batman, superpika293, Derpy Batman Returns, or styxenstones on Steam if you want to ask me. *One of my friends recently told me that Major Malfunction has become a boss on a certain Freak Fortress 2 server. I really don't care that he used Major without my permission since he still gave credit, but I'd like to find the server he's on. If anyone has seen Major on a Freak Fortress 2 server, please give me the server address so I can play it. *So there are no plans to animate Major Malfunction now or in the future. However, I have started a Tumblr for him that showcases his shenanigans and the freaks that he encounters. It can be found here: http://tf2freaksandgeeks.tumblr.com/ Category:Scouts Category:Chaotic Neutral Beings Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Goofballs Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freaks made by superpika293 Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Thieves Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:GLD Team